


frustration

by kel33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok this was one of the first story's I ever wrote. I did originally write it with peter and omc but it wasn't very good so I've rewritten it and put stiles in instead. Plus it's longer as it was only one chapter before. I hope you all like it please let me know and I'll add the next chapter soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was alone he had no one unless you count Derek and he was just waiting for him to fuck up, he was trying not too, but the constant urge  to lash out and bite someones head off was always there,  and there's only so many walls and doors he can punch holes through at his apartment to work that fustrastion out on. After one heated argument with Derek about how he's not gonna turn on everyone or kill the bitch of a neighbour for the constant noise complants he decided to go for a run to work off the frustration he felt. 

Peter was tied of always being looked at like that, after what he had been through what did they expect, anyone would go crazy, he ran for about an hour, wondering if he should just keep going, maybe if he disappeared he wouldn’t feel the constant guilt of what he had done, the worst being his niece laura, always reminded by derek as they looked so much alike. His run ended up with him at his old burned out house, as always when looking at his old home the memories of his family came to him he sat down on the broken porch and let the images in his mind wash over him, children laughing his sister Talia  sitting on the porch swing even Derek taking his first steps right here were he was sat. Then the fire, his memory's always went back to the fire just like the nightmares.

As he sat on the porch he caught a faint scent coming from inside, maybe he could work his frustration out by beating the shit out of this trespasser he thought grinning to himself. So he got up and hurried inside. The smell was coming from upstairs in his sisters old bedroom slowly he crept up the steps, feeling like the preditor he's ment to be.  Blood pumping and mouth going dry at the thought of catching his pry off guard he edged towards the door then Bam dove in catching his pry by the back of his neck and slamming  who ever it is onto the floor bashing there head a couple off times for good measure and on hearing the perfetic whimper he stood up with a smirk at the distress he had caused "what are you doing in my house"


	2. Chapter 2

The intruder rolled on to his back tears running free down his face and visibly  shaking stared up at peter with bright eyes "i i im sorry" he stuttered but peter didn't even register he had spoken too focused on the omega it was stiles, he couldn't belive it, "stiles, your an omega?" He questioned. "Yyes please peter don't say anything" he stuttered, still shaking. Peter didn't respond a predatory grin creeping over his face.

The smell radiating from stiles was intoxicating,  a mixture of his natural scent, fear and arousal, it was a sweet scent of an omega in heat, probably hiding out here till his heat was over. Peter felt a little sorry for him, the need to mate becomes painful for an omega especially without suppressants.

Stiles realising he wasn't going to get killed or hit again, by Peter slowly started to back away, this movement brought peter back to himself he grabbed the omega by his shirt pulling him of the floor and up against the wall "are you in heat pup " he asked him. Stiles slowly nodded unable to lie to the wolf. "it's ok I'll take care of you if you want" he whispered in a smooth growI. Again stiles started to shake, he should of never hid here, what was he thinking, he just had to get away he had run out of suppressants and his dad was out of town, he didn't think anyone would come here, now here he is pinned against a wall by Peter of all people it had to be the psycho, murderer wolf that was just his luck. 

Stiles thought about trying to get away but what's the point he wouldn't get far, plus peter being so close felt right, the warmth was radiating from him, stiles just wanted to bury himself in Peters embrace, the need to mate so strong now. Peter pressed up against him "I asked if you want my help" he purred into Stiles ear. The omega whimpered before nodding his head in response.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly peter pulled down the stiles jeans and boxers bringing his hand to his throbbing cock, stroking slowly as he buried his head in the boys neck inhaling  deeply before sucking a bruise and causing the omega to moan  bucking his hips forward. Then moving his hand down to the his slicked hole he slowly pushed a finger inside the wet entrance. Moving  his finger around getting the him used to the feeling he pushed in another setting a steady pace until peter could not  resist any longer, the smell and sounds stiles was making just overwhelmed him.

He pulled out his fingers grabbed stiles, turning him to face the wall. He then dropped to his knees to taste that tight slick hole,  he jabbed his tounge in, the taste was addictive and the sounds the boy was making groaning and mumbling "yesses"  and "pleases" over and over, as Peter took his time opening him up. 

Finally peter decided to give him what he needed standing  he lined his cock up with the Stiles hole and thrust all the way in, causing a high pitched squeak from the boy, then grabbing his hips started slowly drawing out then in again, he hadn't realised how close he actually was but the feel of the omegas tight heat was too much as he picked up the pace and started to pound into the omega earning a "oh fuck yah" with each thrust as the omega painted the wall in his come. Feeling the boy clench as he came drove peter to his climax filling the boy with his seed before finally pulling out, turning the boy back to face him and finally kissing him the omega returning the kiss just as deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have thought about adding more chapters where peter takes stiles home ect but I'm not sure I guess if anough people like the story I will.


End file.
